


Thesis, Compre, Laude, at ikaw

by watashiwahanaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how to tag idk, inconsistent storytelling, side! soonhoon and meanie, student nurses!svt
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: stressed ang bida nating laude standing kaya naman anjan ang boyfriend to relieve his stress.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Thesis, Compre, Laude, at ikaw

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles pls forgive me :(
> 
> sobrang sasabog lang talaga ang puso ko sa kanila so tadaaaaa i made a fic hahaha pagpasensyahan niyo na po kung sabaw :(

Kung may checklist na kailangang i-accomplish every duty, meron ding checklist si Joshua ngayon at kung makikita ito, konti na lang kumpleto na.  _ Konting kembot na lang talaga.  _

✅ puyat

✅ stressed

✅ eyebags

✅ hilo

✅ high caffeine level

Dahil graduating na siya, dobleng o tripleng pressure sa ating bidang NAG-IISANG LAUDE ng batch nila. Yes you see that right. Sa buong batch po ng nursing na graduating (sana) this year, siya lang po ang nasa laude standing. Ever since first year, consistent dean’s lister ang ating bida. Hindi lang bida-bida sa klase, bida-bida rin sa co-curricular activities at sa duties kaya naman lagi siyang pinupuri, hindi lamang ng instructors, pati na rin ng mga hospital staff na kanilang nakasama. Hay mapapa-sana all ka na lang talaga. Sana all on time, sana all laude, sana all isang Joshua Hong. 

Balik tayo, halos ma-accomplish na niya ang nasa checklist keme niya. Konti na lang ang hindi pa na-c-checkan,

🟩 defense

🟩 finals

🟩 compre

🟩 graduation

🟩 licensure 

🟩  _ kasal (biro lang) _

Ilang buwan na lang ang natitira at ga-graduate na siya kaya eto siya, pugpog sa pag-aayos ng thesis niya. Kasalukuyan siyang nasa kwarto niya ngayon. Laptop on his desk, with  _ cups  _ of coffee, copy of his thesis, and  _ minimum of 700 pages textbooks  _ to review. Konti na lang at naiiyak na siya but he kept himself busy. Hindi niya afford ang umiyak. Walang puwang ang breakdown sa jampacked schedule niya ngayon. Busy siya sa pag-aayos ng thesis niya ngayon. Okay naman na halos, polishing na lang tapos review ng paper para sa defense. After he’s done, mag-r-review na rin siya in preparation for  _ compre _ and then prepare for the final week ng duty niya. Isa lang naman talaga ang hinihiling ni Joshua ngayon, iyon ay ang matapos na ang lahat ng ito. 

  
  
  


_ Lord please lang po, gusto ko na pong grumaduate.  _

  
  


Naputol ang paghiling niya nang may humalik sa kanyang bumbunan.

“Hey, nagpahinga ka na ba, mahal?”

He turned around and hugged the guy immediately. Ilang araw silang hindi nagpangita dahil parehas silang busy kaya naman na-miss niya ito. Nag-nod na lang ito sa binata kahit na ang totoo ay hindi pa. Wala pa siyang maayos na pahinga pero alam niyang hindi pwedeng tumigil. Sa field na ito,  _ wala kang dapat sasayangin na oras.  _ Bawat segundo ay mahalaga kaya naman hangga’t maari ay he’s utilizing his time well. 

“Hay nako mahal. I told you to rest, right? Tigas naman ng ulo ng mahal ko, oh. Hinay naman mahal baka mas mauna ka pang maging pasyente kesa maging nurse eh.”

Kinurot niya ng bahagya ang kasintahan, dahilan para mag-chuckle ito. 

“I brought food kasi alam ko namang magpapahinga ka na namang walang kain. Let’s eat together, please? Tagal na rin nung huli mahal.”

Isa na sa weakness ni Joshua ay ang puppy eyes ni Jeonghan. Kaya naman kahit anong request nito, basta may puppy eyes, bigay agad.  _ Kahit nga momol may puppy eyes pa eh. Rupok. _

“Fine.”

Magkatabi silang nakaupo sa hapag at sabay na pinagsasaluhan ang dala ni Jeonghan. Puro lutong bahay kaya naman natuwa si Joshua rito. Lately kasi ay puro noodles na ang kinakain niya. Not healthy dahil bukod sa matagal itong natutunaw, tumataas din ang salt intake niya and that’s bawal. 

“Ang sarap naman mahal. Ikaw nagluto?”

May halong biro ang himig niya kay Jeonghan kaya naman napapout ang binata. Hindi kasi ito marunong magluto ng ganitong mga pagkain. Hotdog, itlog, bacon, noodles, at iba pang madaling lutuin lang ang kaya niya. Himala na kung makakapagluto ito ng adobo na tama ang timpla dahil madalas ay either sobra ang timpla nito o kaya naman walang lasa.

“Mahal naman eh.”

“Biro lang mahal. Galing ka kina tita mama?”

Tita mama ang tawag niya sa nanay ni Jeonghan. Matagal na kasi silang mag-boyfriends kaya naman sabi ni mama Yoon ay tawagin na lang itong mama pero nahihiya naman siya kaya dinagdagan na lang niya ng tita.  _ Sa susunod na lang po yung mama, after kasal po charot. _

“Oo. Umuwi ako saglit para magpahinga at saka miss ko na sila mama eh. Miss ka na rin daw nila. Bisita ka daw sa break?”

“Hmmm, titignan ko mahal ha? Mag-aaral ata ako halos sa buong break eh.”

“Hay nako ang mahal ko naman. Hindi na naawat sa kaaaral.”

“Kailangan po eh. Para din naman sa future  _ natin  _ ito.”

_ Natin.  _ Sarap pakinggan kapag sa mahal mo nanggagaling. Masarap sa pakiramdam na isinasama ka sa plano sa hinaharap.  _ Hay Joshua Hong, mahal na mahal kita. _

  
  
  


***

Dumating na ang oras na pinakaayaw ng lahat, defense. Unang batch na ng magd-defense ngayong araw kaya naman aligaga ang mga naka-schedule ngayon. Isa na roon si Joshua. Kahapon pa niya pine-prepare ang sarili. Inaral ng mabuti ang thesis niya, hinanapan ng mga butas na maaaring pagmulan ng katanungan ng panel. Handa na rin ang pakain niya sa mga ito. Isa lang ang hiling niya, sana ay ma-defend niya ng maayos ito. Laban, Joshua Hong.

Hindi lang graduating students ang nasa corridor ng building. Kahit mga lower years ay nandito din kaya naman hindi maiwasan na pagtinginan ng mga taga-ibang department ang direksyon nila dahil sa hiritan ng mga ito.

Paano ba naman kasi,

  
  


“Mahal!”

Natigilan si Joshua sa pag-mo-monologue nang marinig niya ang boses ni Jeonghan, na nakangiting papalapit sa kanya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito? Bukas pa schedule mo diba?”

Hinati sa dalawang araw ang defense ng graduating students at swerte naman ni Jeonghan dahil napa-schedule siya sa ikalawang araw. May isang araw pa para mag-prepare.

“Oo pero syempre hindi ko naman hahayaan na hindi ko ma-good luck ang mahal ko.”

“Ha? Nag-good luck ka na kanina ah? Okay na —“

  
  


Naputol ito sa pagsasalita nang maramdaman ang labi ng kasintahan sa labi niya. Mabilis lang iyon pero sapat na para maghiritan ang mga taga lower year, at kahit mga blockmates nila sa nakita. 

_ “Hala kinikilig ako!” _

_ “Pucha ang cute nila huhu sana all may jowa.” _

_ “Anong tingin mo sakin Soon? Di mo ba ako jowa?” _

_ “Hala ang Jihoon baby ko nagtampo naman agad. Patama ko lang naman yun sa mga singlets jan eh. Baby wag ka na magtampo.” _

_ “Sana all may good luck kiss mula sa jowa nila. Won, naiinggit ako kina shua at han. Kiss mo nga rin ako.” _

_ “Magtigil ka jan Gyu. Reviewhin mo yang thesis mo.” _

  
  


“Good luck and God bless mahal. Alam kong kayang-kaya mo yan. Let’s go, nurse Joshua Yoon. Mahal na mahal kita.”

Matagal bago nag-process sa kanya ang nangyari. He was caught off guard. Oo, throughout the years na magkasama sila, hindi maipagkakaila na medyo bold ito. He would hold hands with him in public, even kiss his hand and cheek sa school. Every valentines ay may pakulo ito para sa jowa na minsan nahihiya na si Joshua sa atensyon na nakukuha nila, hindi lamang mula sa mga tao sa department nila kundi pati na rin sa ibang department. Heck, kahit nga faculty ng department nila ay alam na alam rin ito kaya nga “kuya jowa” na halos ang tawag ng mga bata sa kanya dahil sobrang ideal boyfriend talaga niyo. 

Yes, he would go extremes in showing and declaring his love for Joshua pero ito ang unang beses na hinalikan niya ito sa labi sa public. Shet naman Jeonghan Yoon kinikilig ako tangina ka.

“ _ Sherep ba, mister Hong?” _

  
  


Ang pula ng pisngi niya ay lalo pa atang namula nang marinig ang inusal ng kanilang dean. Nasa tabi na pala niya ito, hindi niya namalayan. Siguro ay napalabas ito dahil sa hiritan ng mga estudyante kanina.

“D-doc sorry po!”

Agad siyang yumuko kaya napatawa ng bahagya ang kanilang dean. Mabait naman ito. Oo, noong mga unang taon ay natatakot siya sa kanya pero di nagtagal ay naging close na niya ito. Actually, buong faculty ay halos close na sa mga graduating students dahil ilang taon na silang magkakasama. Nagkakabiruan pa nga eh pero syempre nandun pa rin yung boundary between students and instructors.

“Sir Hong ha? Ang PDA bawasan. Graduating na naman na kayo, saka niyo na gawin ang  _ iba pa _ kapag nakaalis na kayo dito.”

May halong pang-aasar ang himig ng dean kaya lalong namula si Joshua. Shet talaga Yoon Jeonghan. Maya ka talaga sakin.

  
  
  


***

Ikalawang araw ng defense

  
  


Nakangiti ng malapad si Joshua papunta sa jowa niya ngayon. Nakita niyang naghahanda ito para sa defense niya mamaya. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit dito at binigyan ng back hug. Halata niyang nagulat si Jeonghan sa ginawa nito. Kung gaano ka-showy si Jeonghan, ay siya namang ka-lowkey kumbaga ni Joshua. Hindi siya yung tipong nag-i-initiate ng PDA kaya naman ramdam niya ang gulat ni Jeonghan.

“Hindi naman ako papayag na ikaw lang ang magpapakilig at may pa-good luck ano. Hehe. Good luck and God bless Nurse Jeonghan Yoon. You can do it mahal. I believe in you. I love you.”

Bago pa makapagsalita si Jeonghan ay inunahan na niya ng halik sa pisngi sabay takbo paalis.

Samantalang hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Jeonghan sa nangyari. Para siyang napako sa kinatatayuan at hinawakan ang pisnging hinalikan ni Joshua. Nang marealize ang nangyari ay napangiti din ito ng malapad.  _ Ibang klase ka Joshua Hong. Mahal na mahal talaga kita. _

  
  
  


***

  
  


Last day na nila ngayong sem at syempre dahil ritual na nila ang inuman every sem ending, eto sila ngayon. Drinking until they pass out.

“Cheers to a successful defense!”

Sigaw ng president ng klase na si Joy. Thesis defended kasi silang lahat. Shet eto na. Malapit na ang graduation.  _ Lord, compre na lang po please. _

Kasalukuyan silang nasa bar. Chillnuman lang naman. Just to celebrate their success in defense. Kahit hindi lang ito ang determining factor ng pag-graduate nila, it is still an achievement for them. Hello di naman biro ang thesis no. Nakakabaliw na yon pano pa kaya kapag may kasama nang duty? Iyak na lang.

Magkakatabi ang mga magj-jowa, Soonyoung at Jihoon, at siya at si Jeonghan. Oo sila lang naman ang may jowa sa klase. Sila-sila lang naman ang magj-jowa sa klase kaya naman inggit na inggit ang mga babae sa kanila. Sana all may jowa. Sana all mahal.  _ Mingyu kamusta ka naman jan? _

  
  


“Grabe yung defense andami kong iniyak ah.”

“Sus, iyakin ka naman talaga Joy.”

Asar pabalik ni Changkyun kaya naman inirapan siya ni Joy. 

“Bwiset ka talaga Changkyun. Wag ka sana grumaduate bwiset ka.”

“Hoy! Bawiin mo yon babae! Tagal kong hinihintay yon! Park Sooyoung!”

Ayun. Nag-asaran na ang dalawa sa sarili nilang mundo. Ang iba nilang kaklase naman ay nasa dance floor na, trying to get laid tonight. Kasalukuyan namang naglalampungan ang SoonHoon sa isang tabi at syempre hindi magpapatalo ang Jihan jan. Nakadantay ang ulo ni Joshua sa balikat ni Jeonghan and he’s rubbing circles on Jeonghan’s hand. Nakaakbay naman si Jeonghan sa jowa at marahang hinahalikan ang ulo nito. Hay. Nang-iinggit naman pala.

“Hoy, dito talaga kayo maglalampungan? Sa harapan ko talaga? Walang respeto sa mga single bwiset.”

Tipsy na usal ni Mingyu. Sa kanilang barkada kasi, siya lang ang walang jowa dahil sa isang dahilan lamang: Ayaw sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Hindi naman sa ayaw na ayaw talagang makasama pero ayaw sa kanya in a way na hindi talaga reciprocated ang feelings. One sided. Scotch tape. 

“Hay, maghanap ka na kasi ng iba Mingyu. Ilang taon ka nang umaasa jan kay Wonwoo eh friend lang talaga ang tingin sayo. Konti na lang pagtatayuan ka na namin ng rebulto. Kim Mingyu, the martyr.”

Nakatanggap naman ng  _ pakyu  _ si Soonyoung mula kay Mingyu at muling tumagay. Buti na lang at nasa cr si Wonwoo kaya naman free silang pag-usapan ito. 

“Ayaw ko. Si Wonwoo lang ang gusto ko.”

Napailing na lang sila sa narinig. As usual, yan ang sasabihin niya. 

“Pero hindi naman ako gusto. Tanginang puso to oh. Sa kanya pa umibig. Leche.”

Sabay lagok ulit ng inumin sa harapan niya. Nakaramdam naman sila ng awa sa kaibigan. Saksi sila sa ilang taon na pagpapapansin at pag-ibig nito kay Wonwoo. Andun sila nung mga panahong kilig na kilig si Mingyu noon una siyang kinausap ni Wonwoo. Andun sila nung umiiyak siya dahil nireject siya ng binata. Andun sila nung pinipilit na lang ngumiti ni Mingyu kahit nasasaktan na dahil sa pag-r-reject nito taon taon sa aya niyang maging Valentine’s date nito. 

Nagulat sila nang tumayo ito at halos pagewang-gewang na naglakad papunta ng dancefloor. Sakto rin namang bumalik si Wonwoo sa upuan nila at nagtatakang tumingin kay Mingyu bago tumingin sa kanila.

“Anong meron sa kanya?”

Napa-sigh na lang sila at umiling. 

  
  
  


***

Nauna nang nagpaalam umuwi sila Jeonghan at Joshua sa kanila. Nakatanggap lamang sila ng “Ingat kayo. Use condoms” mula sa mga kaibigan nila. Loko. 

Tahimik lang sila, tanging ang playlist lang ang maririnig. Nang makarating sa unit ni Joshua ay agad na sumalampak ito sa couch. Mayhaps post thesis blues.

“You tired mahal?”

He just nodded. He should be spending the rest of the day with him dahil bukas ay paniguradong babalik na sila sa kani-kanilang probinsya for holiday vacation. 

“Let’s sleep na?”

Aya ni Jeonghan but Joshua has  _ other plans for tonight.  _ Nagulat si Jeonghan nang hinila siya ni Joshua paupo at kumandong ito sa kanya.

“M-mahal…”

“Hmmm?”

Sagot niya habang nilalandas ang daliri sa naka-expose na collarbone at dibdib ng kasintahan. Kanina pa bukas ang dalawang butones ng polo ni Jeonghan dahil sa init ng nainom kanina pero hindi naman nagrereklamo si Joshua dahil  _ gusto niya rin ito. _

“A-anong ginagawa mo?”

Isang smirk lang ang binigay ni Joshua sa kanya bago siya hinalikan sa labi. Matagal bago nakapag-react pero gumanti rin ng halik. Lumalandas ang mga kamay sa buong katawan, hinapit papalapit pa ang katawan sa isa’t isa. Ang labi ni Jeonghan ngayon ay bumaba na sa leeg ni Joshua at nag-iwan ng mga marka rito. Hindi napigilan ni Joshua na mapaungol sa ginagawa ng boyfriend niya.  _ Sherep. _

Bumalik ang labi ni Jeonghan sa labi niya pero maya-maya ay humiwalay si Joshua na pinagtaka naman ni Jeonghan.

“M-mahal” 

“Tuloy natin sa kwarto?”

Napailing na lang siya habang nakangiti. Pinulupot niya ang mga binti ni Joshua sa bewang niya at tumayo.  _ Mahaba-habang gabi ito. _

  
  


***

Ilang linggo na lang at malapit na ang graduation nila kaya naman kinakabahan na sila ng sobra-sobra. Kasalukuyan silang nasa lib, nag-aaral para sa huling  _ compre  _ nila. Dito malalaman kung gagraduate ba talaga sila this year o maghihintay sila ng isang taon ulit para grumaduate. 

Tambak ang mga libro sa lamesa nilang magkakaibigan. Halos hindi na sila nag-iimikan dahil sa seryoso sa pag-aaral. Nag-uusap na lang silang magkakaibigan kapag kumakain ng sabay, minsan ay wala pang imik dahil kahit kumakain ay may hawak na libro.  _ Last na to, hindi na dapat sayangin. _

Nagvibrate ang phone ni Mingyu na nasa lamesa ngayon kaya naman napatingin silang lahat dito, kahit si Wonwoo. Nakita nilang binasa ng kaibigan ang message at bigla itong tumayo, medyo namumula pa ang pisngi.

“Guys, una na ko ha?”

Paalam nito sa kanila at umalis. Hindi na sila nagtanong dahil alam naman nila kung ano ang dahilan,  _ pwera lang kay Wonwoo _ .

“Anong meron kay Gyu? Saan siya pupunta?”

Takang tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanila kaya nagtinginan sila, nagsesenyasan kung sino ang sasagot sa tanong nito.

“May ka-date ata.”

Tipid na sagot ni Jihoon na tinanguan na lang ni Wonwoo. Andaming tanong sa isip niya pero hindi niya masabi. Bigla na lang nagbago ang mood niya at nahalata iyon ng mga kasama niya.

_ Hay nako Jeon Wonwoo, ang bagal mong kumilos. Mauunahan ka na kay Mingyu.  _ Umiling na lang si Joshua sa naiisip niya.

  
  
  


***

  
  


D-1 before compre 2. 

Ilang tasa na ng kape ang nainom ni Joshua at ilang memo plus gold na ang ininom niya mula noong nakaraang linggo para lang magising siya at maalala ang mga inaaral. Alam niyang wala siyang time para mag-breakdown dahil sa dami niyang kailangang gawin pero heto siya, nakaupo sa harap ng mga librong inaaral niya, umiiyak habang binabasa at gumagawa ng notes. 

Nasa kalagitnaan na siya nang bigla niyang tinigil ang ginagawa niya.  _ Di na niya kaya _ . Kinuha niya ang phone niya at nagmamadaling dinial ang number ng boyfriend niya.

“Mahal? Ba’t ka napatawag?”

Tahimik lang siya. Hindi alam kung anong sasabihin pero mukhang hindi niya ata kayang sagutin ang tanong. 

“Mahal? Is everything alright?”

Sapat na kay Jeonghan ang marinig ang hikbi nito bilang sagot at nagmamadaling pumunta sa unit ng boyfriend niya. Pagdating ay nakita niyang nakasalampak na sa sahig si Joshua kaya agad itong lumapit sa kanya at inalo. Umiiyak lang si Joshua sa dibdib ng kasintahan, inilalabas lahat ng bigat sa kanyang kalooban. 

Pressured siya. Bilang nag-iisang laude standing, halos lahat ng expectation ay nasa kanya. Pakiramdam niya ay hindi siya pwedeng magkamali lalo na ngayon dahil ito na ang huli. Mawawala lahat ng pinaghirapan niya sa loob ng apat na taon kung babagsak siya ngayon kaya naman lalong bumibigat ang pakiramdam niya. Ang hirap kapag ang tingin sayo ng mga tao ay matalino dahil ineexpect nilang hindi ka magkakamali. Ineexpect nila na hindi ka babagsak. Nagpatong-patong na ang stress at pressure sa kanya kaya di na niya napigilan na umiyak ngayon. 

Yakap-yakap ni Jeonghan si Joshua ng mahigpit at hinahagod ang likod nito, pampakalma. 

“M-mahal, pano pag hindi ako pumasa? Pano kung m-magkamali ako? Pano kung bumagsak ako? P-pano kung —“

“Shhh. Mahal. Look at me. Wag mong iisipin yan ha? Ilang taon na kitang kasama at sa loob ng mga taon na iyon, nakita ko kung gaano ka kapursigido sa lahat ng ginagawa mo. Ikaw ang tipo ng tao na hindi sumusuko hangga’t hindi nakukuha ang gusto. Mahal, andito ka na oh. Andito na, huli na, ngayon pa ba susuko? Ngayon pa ba panghihinaan? Kaya mo yan mahal, hmmm? Believe in yourself. Believe you can do it. Remember what you told me during our battery exams? Sabi mo noon,  _ it seems impossible not until you get it done.  _ Ramdam mo yung satisfaction kapag nagawa mo yung bagay na hindi mo akalaing magagawa mo diba? Now, believe mahal. Makakaya mo iyan ha? Makakaya natin ito.”

Isang yakap at halik sa ulo. Sapat na para mapakalma siya at mawala ang mga negatibong bagay sa sistema niya.

  
  


***

Graduation.

Ito ang araw na matagal na nilang hinihintay. Bago pa man magsimula ang seremonya ay kanya-kanyang kuha na ng litrato ang mga magtatapos ngayon. At as usual, late pa din si Jeonghan kaya naman hindi makakuha ng group photo ang klase dahil wala siya.

“Joshua asan na ba yang jowa mo? Malapit na magsimula oh.”

“Wait lang Ji, tatawagan ko na. Wait.”

Di man aminin pero kinakabahan si Joshua. Huling text kasi ni Jeonghan sa kanya ay nagmamaneho ito papunta sa venue at ngayon ay wala pa rin siya.  _ Lord, wala naman pong masamang nangyari sa kanya, diba? _

“Mahal! Asan ka na? Ikaw na lang ang kulang.”

Hindi nagsasalita si Jeonghan kaya lalo siyang kinabahan. Tinignan niya ang phone niya at on going pa din naman ang tawag.

“Mahal? Huy, kinakabahan ako ah? Asan ka na ba kasi. Magsalita ka naman please.”

Nawala ang kaba niya nang maramdamang may yumakap sa kanya sa likod. 

“Congrats sa atin, mahal.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Greatest blessing in his life? Siguro ay iyong dumating si Jeonghan sa buhay niya. Hindi siya siguro makaka-survive kung walang daily dose of motivation mula sa kanya. Hay wala na siyang mahihiling pa talaga. Thesis? Defended. Compre 1 and 2? Passed. Graduation? Done.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Napatingin si Joshua sa checklist niya. Dalawa na lang ang hindi pa na-a-accomplish dito  _

_ and he just can’t wait to have them done.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sana po nagustuhan niyo! bardagol tayo sa twt @_cafeuniverse :-)


End file.
